


Flip Onto Your Back and Beg

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Felix is a bit of a tease and makes Sylvain beg. They're both really into it.





	Flip Onto Your Back and Beg

With uncharacteristic impatience, Sylvain pressed his lips against Felix’s as soon as the door to Felix’s room swung shut behind them. Both hot and bothered after a particularly rough and touchy training session, Sylvain didn’t plan to waste any time. No taunting, no flirting, just fucking. At least, that was his plan as he started to pull off Felix’s shirt. That plan started to unravel with Felix stopping Sylvain’s movement.

“I don’t think so. It’s my turn in charge, remember?” Felix firmly reminded Sylvain, fully intending to hold to their agreement of switching roles.

Sylvain shrugged as he went to remove his own shirt instead. “I’m not arguing with you on that, but why does that decide if I can take your shirt off or not?”

Felix stopped Sylvain again, but this time he held onto the other’s wrists as he looked into Sylvain's eyes. “Because I don’t recall giving you permission to do so.”

Sylvain was shocked by Felix’s statement and tone, but it wasn’t unwelcome. He swallowed thickly as he returned the stare. He could feel himself flushing and his pants getting tighter, but he simply waited for Felix to do something. Thankfully Felix was satisfied by the reaction, letting Sylvain’s hands go and removing his shirt in one fluid motion.

“Lay down, on your stomach,” Felix ordered.

Sylvain complied and soon felt Felix straddling his ass. He was about to comment on the unusual position, but a quick nip to his ear made the quip dissolve into a groan. The sensation was intensified by a tongue slipping over the bite, hot breath on his skin making Sylvain feel dizzy.

Sylvain was agonizingly aware of his growing erection, squirming at the restriction of his pants and the pressure of being pinned to the bed. “Come on, Felix, aren’t you already warmed up too? It's been what, ten days since the last time we got off together?” Sylvain punctuated his question with a small buck of his hips up towards Felix.

Felix leaned in close, knowing that a whisper would shoot heat right to his lover’s groin. “I could be warmed up more.”

As predicted, Sylvain shuddered at the statement. “Please, Felix?”

Kisses were peppered down the lancer’s muscled back, occasionally interrupted by Felix's tongue licking over more sensitive spots. “You can wait.” Felix sat up, discarded his shirt, and ground his hips down against Sylvain’s ass once, hard, making Sylvain whine with need.

In a foolish moment of boldness, Sylvain tried to grab at Felix to change their position. He would still let Felix lead the way, but he wanted to try and move things along faster. Felix was faster, however, and managed to grab Sylvain’s hands and pin them down above Sylvain's head. The shift got his bulge off of Sylvain’s ass enough for him to think, at least.

“You did it now, Sylvain,” Felix growled, taking both Sylvain’s wrists under one hand and using the other to tug at both of their pants.

Sylvain sighed in relief when his pants were removed, his smallclothes allowing him more freedom. It still wasn’t enough, though. “What else am I supposed to do?”

With surprising speed and honesty, Felix supplied an answer. “Flip onto your back and beg for it.”

Just the answer was enough to make Sylvain moan, and the sound made Felix aware just how difficult this would be for him. He needed to be a relentless tease if he was going to get what he wanted before he snapped. Moving away just enough for Sylvain to do as he was asked, Felix removed his pants completely and straddled Sylvain again as soon as he could. He restrained a moan of his own when he felt his length brush against Sylvain’s through their smallclothes.

Reaching down to ghost his fingers over Sylvain’s nipples, Felix spoke again. “What's the wait? I said beg.”

“F-Felix…” Sylvain panted, squirming under the touches. “Please, Felix, I need you.”

“You need me to what?” Felix deadpanned, trying desperately to keep from showing what that did to him, but the wet spot showing on his smallclothes betrayed his own arousal.

“I need you to t-touch me!” Felix smirked at Sylvain’s voice cracking, taking it as confirmation that the begging was genuine.

“Aren't I doing that already?” To prove his point, Felix pinched the nipples he’d just been circling.

Sylvain cried out, bucking his hips up into Felix's. “Y-you know what I mean!”

“I’m not sure I do. You have to tell me what you want.” Felix answered.

Sylvain panted as Felix continued to pinch his nipples. Every squirm made his cock brush against Felix's hips or thighs, driving him up a wall. He wanted to keep playing hard to break, but the ache between his legs beat his will to be difficult.

“Goddess…! I need you to jerk me off or something, okay?” Sylvain’s blush spread down his neck at his own words, making Felix chuckle darkly.

“Hmmm... I don’t think I will, not yet.” Felix got up and onto his feet, and Sylvain whimpered at the loss of contact.

Opening a drawer on his nightstand, Felix pulled out a vile of oil. He set it on the bed before taking off his own smallclothes, followed by Sylvain’s. Sylvain's cock sprang out, hard as ever and desperate for attention if the thick veins were any indication. Sylvain’s hand went to start stroking himself, but Felix smacked it away.

“If you’re going to do that, you don’t need me around. I’ll send you to your own room to jerk off, alone.” Felix threatened. It was an empty threat, but Sylvain didn’t have to know that.

This was met with a groan that sounded frustrated. “Damn it, Felix, I can’t take much more of this.”

Deciding not to push any further for the moment, Felix moved Sylvain onto his hands and knees, then coated his middle finger with the oil. He also poured some oil on Sylvain, aiming to ensure everything went as smoothly as possible. Thankfully, he had no trouble sliding in a finger. Just the small amount of friction was enough to make Sylvain whine, and Felix was proud he could work him up so much.

“More. Fuck, more, please.” Sylvain pleaded, grinding on Felix’s hand for as much pleasure as he could find.

Felix obliged, deciding to add two additional fingers at once. Sylvain cried out and pressed back onto Felix’s hand; he was a whore for a good stretch, and Felix knew it. Felix worked up to a quick pace thrusting his fingers, watching Sylvain's cock bounce each time. The trail of precum it left between his tip and stomach was impressive, prompting Felix to give himself a few pumps.

Sylvain's moans started to get more frantic. He shoved back onto Felix's hand harder now, like he wanted to cum already. Pulling his fingers out to keep Sylvain from finishing, Felix took more oil and coated himself. The slippery sensation was enough to make him groan, but he halted the urge to keep rubbing and instead positioned himself at Sylvain’s entrance.

Rather than press in right away like Sylvain wanted, he stayed with his tip pressed against Sylvain’s entrance. “Keep talking.”

Finally, with his end goal right before him, Sylvain embraced what Felix asked of him. “Fine! Fuck me! Fuck me, Felix. I need you to fuck me so badly. Please, don’t hold back.”

Felix elected to ignore the possible sarcasm he just heard under Sylvain’s pleading, instead focusing on sliding himself inside his partner. Both men moaned headily, but Sylvain became louder when Felix reached around and wrapped a hand around his neglected cock.

Quickly setting a rough but steady pace, Felix pounded into Sylvain and jerked him at roughly the same pace. Sylvain started out continuing to beg, but he soon found himself babbling nonsense and making simple sounds instead. He couldn’t even get out to Felix that he was close, but Felix knew by the way Sylvain’s body quivered and squeezed around him.

“Let go, you earned it.” Felix panted softly, his own release imminent.

Seconds after getting permission, Sylvain came undone. He spilled onto the sheets and Felix’s hand, the sensation of his climax only intensified by Felix’s own orgasm inside him. Felix threw his head back and shouted Sylvain's name, burying himself deep while he spilled his seed.

They rode out their highs for as long as they could with lazy thrusts and pumps, both falling onto the bed with exhaustion once they came back down from the rush. Felix scooted in close, wrapping up in Sylvain's arms. They were both sticky with sweat, but a quick shower would take care of later.

“You know that’ll come back to you tenfold next time, right?” Sylvain whispered, kissing Felix’s hair with a tenderness that cut through the lust in his voice. The only response that got was a resigned chuckle and nod, followed by another tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
